Vengeance: Night of Champions (2007)
Vengeance: Night of Champions was the seventh annual professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE For Extreme (WWEFE) within its Vengeance/Night of Champions chronology, the last with the Vengeance name, and the first with the Night of Champions name. It featured talent from the RAW, SmackDown!, and ECW brands. The event took place on June 24, 2007 at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. Every match on the card was contested for a championship; five were won and six were retained. This event was notable for being the even that Refugee Tim would lose all three of his championships in one match due to ECW General Manager Devin Jacobs's personal creation to make sure Tim didn't hold any titles, the Odd Man Out match. The main event featured the ECW brand. It saw Refugee Tim defend the Television, Hardcore, and ECW Championships against Tetsuya Natsukawa, Batista, and Jeff Hardy. Tetsuya won the match and won the ECW Championship after pinning Tim following an shoting star senton. The featured match from the SmackDown! brand was a standard singles match for the WWE Championship between Christian Cage and Shawn Michaels, in which Chrisian retained after the match was declared a no contest. The primary match from the RAW brand was a Buried Alive match between Scorpion and Genesis for the Scorpion's World Heavyweight Championship and Genesis' Intercontinental Championship. Scorpion won with assistance from a returning Intimidator, who pulled Genesis into the pit to be buried. Background as WWE Champion]] The main feud on the RAW brand heading into the event was between Refugee Tim, Tetsuya Natsukawa, Batista, and Jeff Hardy over the ECW Championship, with the Hardcore Championship and Television Championship also being on the line. The feud began when Tim would capture all of ECW's single championships. Feeling he had accomplished all he could in ECW, Tim would then enter talks with RAW General Manager Alex Rothschild about switching brands. ECW General Manager Devin Jacobs would devise a plot to get all three titles away from Tim before he could jump brands, thus thinking up the Odd Man Out match, a variation on the basic elimination battle royal. The first one eliminated would receive the Hardcore Championship, the second elmination would walk away Television Championship, and the third elimination would walk away with nothing, while the winner would received the ECW Championship. The main feud heading into Vengeance on the RAW brand was between Scorpion and Genesis over the World Heavyweight Championship and the Intercontinental Championship. Genesis built a record the longest reigning champion in the For Extreme era, and had something to prove as he tried to target the World Heavyweight Championship. On the July 16, 2007 edition of RAW, a contract signing was held for the Buried Alive match that ended in Genesis laying out Scorpion just mere weeks before their match. The feud between The Beautiful People (Velvet Sky and Angelina Love) and Maria Kanellis over the Women's Championship would begin when a mysterious woman would hire The Beautiful People to take out Maria. For weeks Velvet and Angelina would follow the mystery woman's orders, and would eventually get themselves a handicap match against Maria for the Women's Championship. Event Peliminary matches The event began with a video package of the event and its theme, "Night of Champions," followed by opening pyrotechnics. The first match was between the Impact Players (Lance Storm and Justin Credible) and John Morrison, and The Miz for the ECW Tag Team Championship. Storm and Morrison started the match, with Storm in control. The two teams tagged in and out until Torrie Wilson attempted to interfere by pushing the ropes closer to Miz and Morrison, who were both in signature submission moves. Storm and Credible gained the submission on Miz and Morrison to win the match and the titles. The second match was between John Bradshaw Layfield (JBL), and Refugee Matt and Team Rated RKO (Edge and Randy Orton) for the WWE Tag Team Championship. JBL and Edge started the match, with JBL in control. The two teams tagged in and out until JBL nailed the Clothesline from Hell on Edge and gained the pinfall to win the match and retain the titles. The third match was between The Beautiful People (Velvet Sky and Angelina Love) and Maria Kanellis for the WWE Women's Championship. The match started off with Velvet putting a headlock on Maria. Velvet would then transition it into a DDT. Velvet delivered a punt kick to Maria. She and Angelina both went and pinned Maria to win the match to become the new Women's Champions. The fourth match was between Chris Morgan and TJ Cage for the Cruiserweight Championship. The match began with TJ in control, outpowering Morgan. The referee called the match a no contesst. when he refused to continue the match, Morgan would deliver a DDT to the referee. The fifth match was between Refugee Matt and Shane Michael for the WWE United States Championship. The match started with Matt executing a headlock takeover. Matt kept the advantage and applied the Hells Gate and made Shane submit to retain the United States Championship. The sixth match was between The Kingdom (Patrick Lawler and The Manhunter), and Scorpion and Beth Phoenix for the World Tag Team Championship. Patrick and Beth started the match, with Patrick in control. The two teams tagged in and out until Pat locked a sleeper hold on Scorpion and gained the Submission victory to win the match and retain the titles. Main event matches as World Heavyweight Champion]] The seventh match was between Christian Cage and Edge for the WWE Championship. After a well fought contest, Christian won the match after both men were counted out, thus retaining the title. The eighth match was between Scorpion and Genesis for the World Heavyweight Championship, and the Intercontinental Championship, in a Buried alive match. After a back and forth match, Scorpion would receive aid from The Intimidator, who would drag Genesis in the pit to be buried to gain the victory and win the World Heavyweight Championship, and Intercontinental Championship. The main event, was the Odd-Man-Out match that saw Tetsuya Natsukawa winning the ECW Championship against Refugee Tim, Batista and Jeff Hardy. Throughout the match, all five men gained an advantage over one-another at one or more spots. The first fall happened when Jeff Hardy would deliver a swanton bomb to Batista, getting him by pinfall to make Batista the Hardcore champion. The second fall would come when Tetsuya would nail a devistating vertibreaker to Jeff Hardy, pinning Hardy to give him the Television Championship.Towards the end of the match, Tetsuya executed a shooting star senton on Tim. Tetsuya won the match and won the title after pinning Tim following the senton. Aftermath Chris Morgan would reveal to the world his alternate personality of Kris Kutter. Viscously assaulting TJ Cage, and ending the career of Simone Simons, Kutter proved to be the dark opposite of Morgan. Developing a reputation for crippling his opponents, SmackDown was glad to be rid of him when he was drafted to RAW not too long after. Velvet Sky, and Angelina Love would go to reek havoc in the Women's division, until Ashley Massaro would return to put an end to their reign as co-champions. JBL, and Matt would go on to have John Bradshaw Layfield vacate his half of the Tag Team Championship when he was drafted over to ECW. At SummerSlam, Refugee Matt would defeat JBL to win the WWE Championship, and bring it back to SmackDown! Tetsuya would dominate the ECW scene, until SummerSlam, when Reaper would take the title from Tatsuya. Scorpion, having beaten Genesis would continue to destroy RAW doing whatever he pleased. But Refugee Tim would soon be his next challanger at SummerSlam. Tim would put an end to Scorpion's World Heavyweight title reign, when he used his finishing move On The Run. Results Category:Pay-Per-View Events Category:Vengeance Category:Night of Champions